Logre
Logre is an Imperial soldier, right hand to Emperor Baldur. He is formerly known to your guild as Whirlwind. Ten years before the events of Etrian Odyssey IV, Logre was a part of a search party sent to the lands outside of the Cloudy Stronghold. Their goal was to search for the three items required in order to save humanity: the Titan Crown, Titan Heart and Titan Soul. However, the search parties underestimated the arduous journey and their airships crashed in the Outlands. Logre, the lone survivor of his crew, found his way to Tharsis. There, he hid his true identity by taking up the moniker 'Whirlwhind', and taught the people how to build and use airship technology. Whirlwind gained the trust of the Count, who was unaware of the goings-on outside of his lands. For the completion of a difficult task, Whirlwind was awarded the Titan Crown, which the Count believed to be useless. Eventually, your guild is formed and Whirlwind aides them with their very first map in the Old Forest Mine. He is seen in the Lush Forest saving an injured explorer, as well. The guild occasionally runs into him in Tharsis as well, where he suggests caves to explore and train. Whirlwind follows the guild into the Scarlet Pillars once they are open for exploration. On a return trip to the Misty Ravine, the Hollow Queen abducts the Medium; Whirlwind takes the lead in her rescue. Unfortunately, he is gravely wounded on BF2 and returns to Tharsis, leaving the Medium's safety in the guild's hands. After the battle with the Hollow Queen, the guild takes the Medium to Tharsis to meet the Count. While in the Golden Lair, your guild meets Kibagami, who speaks of an illness afflicting the Sentinels. Not long after, The Medium appears with Whirlwind and he explains that using the Titan Heart, which is guarded by the Boiling Lizard, the Medium could cure this disease. The guild obtains the Titan Heart but finds that the seal to open the fourth land is missing. At a loss, they return to town and the Medium heals the sick Sentinel children. While the guild and Sentinel celebrate, Whirlwind takes the Medium and runs off. A Sentinel guard rushes to the village and announces that Whirlwind drew his sword and escaped. The guild follows Whirlwind north to the Cloudy Stronghold where they are immediately halted by three large airships. They are told to bring the Count of Tharsis to the South Sanctuary for a parley. There, you meet the Prince, who takes the Count to another room for a private discussion. Whirlwind approaches the guild and reveals his true identity, motives and apologizes for his deception. He further explains that the Medium is actually the embodiment of the Titan's Soul. After this, the Count bursts back into the hall in an uproar, informing your guild that the Prince intends to sacrifice the Vessels and Sentinels to save humanity. Logre seems shaken by this revelation, but stands loyally by his Prince and takes up arms against the guild, giving the Prince time to escape with the Medium. After about a 6 turn battle he escapes and ends the battle, Logre explains that he had held back but should you meet again, you would feel his true power. However if you manage to defeat Logre he tells you that he will prepare for a rematch in the Echoing Library. In B3F of the Echoing Library the guild encounters Logre once again. After his loss, he attempts one final attack with a whirring blade. You are given a choice of whether to strike him down, tell him the Prince needs him, or stand quietly. If you choose either of the last two options, he joins your party as a temporary character. His subclass is Landsknecht. At the end of B3F of the Echoing Library, Logre challenges the Prince by telling him that he is betraying his father's vision, but the Prince defensively rejects Logre and attacks the Medium. After a battle with the Cradle Guardian, Logre returns to Tharsis in time to watch Yggdrasil wilt. He offers to join your guild and provides them access to the Imperial class. Logre also gathers the support of the dejected Imperial army in any attempt to thwart the Prince in the Forgotten Capital. Logre (Etrian Odyssey IV) Logre is encountered at two points in the game. The first time is in the South Sanctuary. He escapes the battle there after 5 turns, though with proper use of bindings or a strong enough party he can be defeated at this point already - although he will still retreat as the plot dictates. The second time he is encountered at B3F of the Echoing Library. Logre is an Imperial with a Landsknecht subclass. He will open the battle with Shock Drive on anyone in the front row, which can deal immense amounts of damage to a target and instantly kill them unless blocked by a Fortress with Guard Mastery or an Aegis Burst skill. With his maxed out Imperial mastery, this powerful attack has a 6-turn cooldown. Once his cooldown expires, he will unleash Shock Drive again. When the cooldown is at 4, he begins using his other Imperial cooldown management skills. A combo of Sharp Edge followed by Cool Edge easily enables his Shock Drive again, while Heat Sink removes just enough turns to clear the cooldown immediately at the cost of not doing anything for the turn. On odd turns, he will instead harass the party with Landsknecht skills. Spiral Slice deals splash damage while Sonic Raid gives him initiative to bypass his low speed. When he initially falls to about 70% health, he uses Rear Guard to boost his defenses and make it harder to take him down. When he hits 30% health, he switches to Vanguard to try and end the battle quickly, which can be problematic if his Shock Drive then assassinates someone before they can move. Since a lot of his skills use arms, landing arm bind on him with Arm Snipe or Chain Circle can shut him down. He is also susceptible to ailments, so blinding him can cause his Shock Drive to miss. Volt Rune will also be helpful in weathering the damage done by Shock Drive to barely survivable levels on the right party member. Bring a Medic and/or several Nectars just in case. Skills *'Shock Drive' (Uses Arms): Powerful but slow melee cut + volt attack to 1 target. Cooldown of 6 turns. Lowers defenses until executed. *'Sharp Edge' (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to 1 target. Reduces cooldown by 1 turn. *'Cool Edge' (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to 1 target. Reduces cooldown by 2 turns. Used the turn after Sharp Edge is used. *'Heat Sink' (Uses Arms): Reduces cooldown by 3 turns. *'Rear Guard' (Uses Head): Reduces turn speed and raises defenses for 5 turns. *'Vanguard' (Uses Head): For 5 turns, reduces defenses and raises turn speed and attack. *'Sonic Raid' (Uses Arms): Strong, fast melee cut attack to 1 target. *'Spiral Slice' (Uses Arms): Strong melee cut attack to 1 target with splash effect. Drops * None. Conditional Drop * None. Trivia * By viewing the game's data catalog, Logre's data for his result screen portraits and identical battle portraits are duplicated for an unknown reason. In the official art book: * Logre's alias, Whirlwind, was referred to as "kaze" (風), lit. wind, as written by the series's main character designer. It could be presumed that the beta alias for Logre was "Kaze" and later changed to "Whirlwind" (ワールウィンド) in further production. * Logre's beta design reveals that he had a similar appearance to the bespectacled Imperial male. * His beta design for his boss fight pose includes a variation of the Imperial armor, resembling more of the Protector's armor with a ragged cape. Revisions with the Imperial class design was later changed and his cape was cut from the final design. Gallery Logre_imperial_battle.png|Battle portrait Logre_imperial_01.png|In-game portrait of Logre logre_imperial_02.png|Alternate in-game portrait of Logre Logre_Imperial_Unused.png|Unused portrait of Logre found in the official Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan artbook Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses